


William & Alan – Petrichor, Brontide, Tarantism

by somebodyslight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Double Drabble, Gen, M/M, Obscure Word Prompt Meme, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/pseuds/somebodyslight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt meme on Tumblr, requested by wi11iamtspears.<br/>Petrichor – the smell of dry rain on the ground; Brontide – the low rumbling of distant thunder; Tarantism – the urge to overcome melancholy by dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	William & Alan – Petrichor, Brontide, Tarantism

“You’ll muddy your shoes, Humphries,” he calls after him, but Alan either doesn’t hear or doesn’t care, and he doesn’t turn back, so William stands under the umbrella, watching and waiting patiently for his return.

Alan has always loved rain. He loves that it’s necessary for life, that it itself feels alive. He loves the smell of it as it mingles with the dust of their plane’s cobblestone streets and the sound of it as it hammers against the plate glass walls of the Dispatch offices. More than anything, though, he loves that, in the rain, he can cry freely.

When Alan pulls the umbrella from William’s hand, closing it and storing it away in his personal scythespace, William objects, but there’s little point. The storm has intensified. Within seconds, his suit is soaked through.

Alan’s eyes are red, but he’s smiling as he pulls William close and William doesn’t protest any more. If Alan doesn’t mind muddy shoes, neither does William. If dancing to the music of thunder makes Alan happy, it makes William happy.

William’s never quite understood why their unnatural plane’s weather mimics the human world’s. But Alan loves the rain, so William loves the rain, too.


End file.
